Darkness Abound
by StarkerSage
Summary: Dr. Maggie Pierce is living her best life but it's all about to be turned upside down. Pro Jaggie!
1. Chapter 1

In. Out. Almost there. Breathe.

Maggie increases her pace the last 200 metres just to get the final boost from her run. She gets to her destination and bends over. Out of breath. She checks her heart rate as she gasps trying to catch a breath. She's managed to bring her heart rate down when she sees Jackson coming round the bend slowly.

'Hey, you're getting better" she laughs softly. "Very soon we'll have to cut your head-start to just 2 mins.

"Shut…" he breaks to catch his breath. "…up!" He moves to sit on the staircase.

"No babe, get up. We gotta stretch." With a groan he gets up and together they go through their stretches and as they make their way to the apartment Maggie gets a weird sensation of someone watching her. She stops and looks around. "Maggie, you okay?" Jackson is looking back at her. "Yeah. It's nothing." She smiles as she takes the hand he reaches out to her. He pulls her into his side and drapes his arm around her shoulder. "You really need to start going easy on me on this trail. You think I didn't notice that you made our route a tad longer today?" "It's more fun this way. Besides, you did say you wanted me to handle our workout routine until you feel you're fully back into it."

"Yeah that was before you tried to kill me." She chuckles softly and without warning tries to take off with a "race you to the door."

He lunges quickly holding her in place, "Uhh uh uh! Enough of that. We're gonna take it easy for a bit."

She makes a sound of fake outrage as he gently squeezes her neck.

Once they get back to their apartment, Jackson makes his way to the kitchen as Maggie heads to the shower. She spends more time in there so as he waits he preps their breakfast. Today's muesli with some fruit. On hearing her coming out of the shower, he pours a cup of coffee and makes his way to the bedroom. She has a towel wrapped around her with a peach shower cap still on her head. He walks over to her and gives her a kiss on cheek as he hands her a mug of very strong coffee. "Your tar ma'am. Just the way you like it."

"Ahh my hero!" He smiles pulling the shower cap off her head before she misplaces it yet again. "There's also some toast if you're interested."

This was their morning routine. It's light and fun and they're getting their rhythm back.

* * *

They are discussing their schedule for the day as they make a stop at the coffee cart outside the hospital. Maggie always needs a second kick. She groans as she notices it's Kenneth behind the counter. He smiles at Jackson as he greets him. He hands over a cup of coffee with a "Just as you like it, Dr. Avery."

"Thank you, Kenneth."

"I heard Dr. Kepner is getting married. Such a shame. I was always rooting for you two."

"Yeah well I'm happy for her. She deserves to be happy." Jackson responds in obvious discomfort at the conversation.

Maggie just smiles with amusement. "Good morning, Kenneth. Coffee, black. Thank you." Kenneth gives Maggie a smile that never reaches his eyes. He pours her a coffee that he hands over without the flare he gave to Jackson. She thanks him as she takes the cup.

"Maggie I'm so sorry. This is why I wish you'd just let us go to the Starbucks.'

"Jackson, the Starbucks is out of our way. I'm used to Kenneth's disgruntled self, besides the coffee is usually great when he doesn't get to see me. I'm not gonna let anyone's crudeness run me off." She takes a sip of her coffee, and with a grimace hands it to Jackson and takes his out of his left hand. "Sorry hon, but that is undrinkable." Taking a sip of his, she sigh declaring it the better choice. She kisses him quickly, "Gotta go. Running late for rounds." She turns back to him as she walks away, "Babe, your sacrifice is appreciated." She gives him a wink, raising the coffee cup that was formerly his before dashing off.

Jackson takes sip of Maggie's coffee and with a wince, damps it in the bin.

Over at the coffee cart Kenneth quietly watches their exchange. His eyes follow Maggie as she walks away from Jackson taking his special brew with her. He crumples the coffee cup he's holding.

* * *

Maggie is wrapping up her rounds, she looks at her watch and realises she is running late for lunch with her sisters. With their schedules, Mer with the kids and Amelia with her new romance with Link, they haven't gotten much time with each other. She finishes giving Parker instructions for her patients and rushes down to the cafeteria. They are already seated when she walks in and once she's done making her lunch selection she makes her way over.

"Hey guys, I feel like I haven't seen you in a while. I know we work in the same building but…you know what I mean."

"So what's going on? Amelia still sexing Link all over the hospital? And have you heard anything from Betty? Mer, how are the kids? Gosh I miss them so much." She carries on piling on question after question until she realises that she's talking to herself and they're both silently watching her.

"Maggie," Mer starts gently, "we know you well enough to know when you're trying to deflect. How are you? Is everything back to normal with you guys?"

Maggie is a tad sheepish as she regards her sisters. Sometimes she wishes she could just erase this from everyone's minds. She had gotten paranoid a while back thinking that someone was always following her. She had gotten so worked up about it but the police could find nothing and had to drop the case.

With a deep breath she addresses them, "I'm really sorry I worried you guys."

Amelia takes her hand, "Maggie you don't need to apologize. It was real for you."

She smiles at her, squeezing her hand. "Anyway, I'm still talking to a therapist. Jackson has been fantastic! And April was also very understanding. She & Matthew were gracious enough to pick up extra shifts with Harriet in the midst of everything."

"Aside from a little embarrassment about the whole thing, we're good. I just wish to close that chapter and move on."

She takes Mer's hand as well, "Thank you, guys. I appreciate you looking out for me."

* * *

Jackson is in the kitchen making dinner as he waits for April to drop-off Harriet. He hears his message tone and checks his phone.

_"__Got called into surgery. Will be late coming home. Please give Harriet a kiss from me and send April my regards."_

With a sigh he dials the number. Maggie picks up on the second ring. "Hey, just got your message. Was making dinner. Do you think you'll be able to make it? I could wait for you"

After looking at the time, Maggie dismisses the idea. "No you guys go ahead. I'll just pick up something from here. I'll see you later."

"Okay let me know when you get in. Love you!"

"You too."

He's setting the phone down when he hears the doorbell. He reduces the heat on the stove before making his way to the door. He's hardly opened it when a tiny bundle rushes towards him wrapping her arms around his leg. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey pumpkin," he says as he carries her into his arms. "I have missed you." He kisses her gently on the head. He sets her down, letting her run off to her play area and turns to April. "Hey. Thank you for dropping her off."

"It was no problem." He kisses her on both cheeks before moving out of the way and ushering her into the apartment. "Something smells nice."

"Daddy, where's Maggie?"

"She's still a work sweetie but you'll be able to see her tomorrow morning before school." He then turns back to April.

"I was just making dinner but it would seem it's going to be just the 2 of us. Maggie just got called into a surgery." He takes Harriet's bag and puts it away as he fills April in. "I know Matthew is away so if you're not in a rush, why not join us for dinner?"

"Oh I don't want to impose."

"No imposition at all. There's enough for all of us." She still seems sceptical. "C'mon we're family. And you came all this way, the least I can do is feed you."

She gives in and helps set the table as Jackson finalises dinner. Once they're all settled Jackson asks April about how everything is going and she fills him in. As he listens Jackson is again reminded how thankful he is that life worked out for them despite all they had been through and that their friendship was enough to survive everything else.

* * *

It's late when Maggie gets out of surgery. She's tired and can't wait to get home to her bed. At least the surgery was a success. She walks down to the basement parking lot. She's getting into her car when she realises that the left rear tyre looks deflated. She goes to inspect it further and finds that it's actually quite flat. With an exasperated sigh and a kick to the tyre she considers just getting a Lyft but decides to bite the bullet and deal with it once and for all. She opens the trunk, pulls out the tool kit and the spare tyre and sets about getting the change done.

* * *

At Jackson's apartment earlier that evening, someone is looking into the Avery dining room. The little girl is quietly having her dinner as her parents have a quiet conversation. Seems the mother said something funny to which the dad laughs.

Outside, the prowler smile. Willing them to enjoy their time with each other. After all, time, at least for tonight, was on their side.

**A/N: Gosh I've been working on this for what feels like forever. Was hoping to post it complete but I figured I might never go through with it as this is first attempt at writing something longer. Basically I'm using y'all to get over this hurdle. Fingers crossed this turns out mildly entertaining. As always, feedback is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm goes off and Maggie hides her head under the pillow with a groan. "Make it stop!"

Jackson reaches over and switches off the alarm. He then turns to her pulling off the pillow covering her head. "Morning sleepy head, it's time to get up."

"I need more time. Just five more minutes." She blindly feels for a pillow and when she gets a hold of one she drags it back over her head.

Jackson pulls it away again. "I know how your 5 minutes work, babe." He bends over her a kisses her shoulder. "Besides I can think of much more fun ways to spend those 5 minutes." This, he whispers in her ear as he gently nibbles on her earlobe and she can't help the little rumble of laughter that escapes her.

"You really think I'm gonna have sex with you after you used the last time 'I' made us late against me?"

He's running his hands up and down her arms and she finally gives in and turns to him. He bends and starts kissing her neck. Between kisses he says, "Heart health, babe. It's always good to start the day with some exercise. Today's another cardio day."

With a laugh she pulls his head down for a kiss as she wraps her arms around his naked torso. "That is my specialty after all." Maggie turns into him as the kiss gets deeper. She's wrapping her legs around him just as there's a creak at their bedroom door. They both freeze as the door quietly opens and they hear tiny footsteps making their way closer. With a groan, Jackson rolls off Maggie as Harriet comes into view.

"Good morning, pumpkin."

Her face lights up as she sees Maggie. "Maggie!" She runs and jumps onto the bed giving her a hug.

"Good morning, young lady. Why are you up so early?"

She pulls Maggie down and excitedly whispers, "Daddy promised to make pancakes."

Maggie looks up at Jackson, "Did he now? And pancakes you shall have." She turns to Jackson, "You heard the lady, you're on pancake duty."

Turning back to Harriet she asks, "So how do we want our hair today?" She picks her up and with a final wink at Jackson, carries Harriet out of the room with her.

A messy morning is their ritual when they have Harriet. Once they're done Jackson takes Harriet while Maggie has a trip scheduled to repair her tyre. She asks the mechanic whether it can be patched up but he's adamant that the damage is too much.

"What do you mean? This is a fairly new set of tyres. We should be able to fix the puncture."

"Except it wasn't a puncture. That tyre was sliced open."

Maggie experiences a moment of panic. The noises seem so loud, while everything seems so far off. She closes her eyes and takes a deep calming breath.

_This is not happening! I will not cower!_

When she opens her eyes there's a steely resolve. "Okay, I need a spare."

They complete their business and Maggie makes her way to the hospital. She ponders on whether to tell Jackson but after last time and nothing coming of all the fuss, she decides to have some confirmation first before crying wolf.

She does take a detour though. She pulls up into the Seattle PD driveway and makes her way to the reception. Taking off her sunglasses, she addresses the assisting officer with a smile. "Hi. I am hoping to see Officer Dan Pruitt."

Without looking up from his work he barks, "Who's asking?"

"Umm, could you tell him it's Maggie Pierce." After making a call the officer asks her to take a seat as she waits for Officer Pruitt.

Maggie had met Dan briefly during his time at Grey Sloane as a patient. They had become better acquainted and eventually friends after the first incident. Dan had been a big help getting her past her paranoia and especially with his guidance from years of experience on the force. They had become friends through it all.

And now that she was worried it was all happening all over again she needed someone she could trust to help her through it so she had come to the station.

It's enough to drive Maggie crazy all this waiting but she does her best to keep calm. Relinquishing that is a way of giving some of the power to whoever was behind this and she'll be damned if she was gonna make this easy on them. This still doesn't stop her leg from bouncing due to nerves. She gives Dr. Parker a call letting him know she was going to be late and to reschedule her morning patients. She's just wrapping up when Dan walks round the bend. He gives her a big smile when he sees her. She gets up and walks towards him. You can barely notice the little limp in his leg now. Callie really did a great job with that prosthetic.

"Hey Maggie! I wasn't expecting you." He wraps her up in a big hug.

"Hi Dan." She pulls away and gives him a once over. "How are you? You keep ducking my dinner invitations and it is unacceptable."

"Oh c'mon Maggie, you know the job is unpredictable. I promise I'll make it one of these days." He gives her a cheeky grin which meant he didn't mean any of what he said. He had come to realise that every time he came over for dinner one of Maggie's single friends just happened to be passing by. What was it with happy people always trying to do the same for everyone else around them?

"So what brings Dr. Pierce to my neck of the woods? I doubt this is a social call."

Maggie looks around, "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Her tone changes the demeanour in Dan, he nods his head and draws her out of the station. "Let's go for a walk."

They walk quietly as Maggie gets her thought together and he doesn't push her. "Dan, I think it's happening again. I could be paranoid but I swear I've been feeling like someone has been watching me and then last night apparently my tyre was sliced open."

"Have you talked to Jackson?"

"No!" "Maggie you need to…" She cuts him off again, "Absolutely not, Dan. This might turn into nothing and I'll be damned if I turn my family's life upside down on a feeling. If this is something, I seem to be the target so I'll handle it"

She stops and turns to him fully, "This is why I came to you, Dan. I need a plan. What should I do? Where do I start?"


End file.
